Story of Bonnie and Clyde
by ak47kidx
Summary: You've read the story of Jesse James.Of how he lived and died.If you're still in need.Of something to read.Here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde.
1. The Bank Robbery

The quiet bank was filled with the usual amount of people. They came and went and talked to the cashiers and made small talk with the other locals. Outside the dirt on the road was quickly interrupted by the rumble of the car engine. The slam of two car doors could be heard from the inside of the bank. A couple minutes later, a man and a woman came in and stood by the door. The man smiled and walked up to the middle of the bank, "Good afternoon. This here is Miss Bonnie Parker," he motioned to the small blonde woman beside the door. He continued, "And I'm Clyde Barrow. We rob banks."

Pulling out his handgun he aimed it at the cashier, "Let's just do this nice and easy. Just hand all the money to Bonnie. If anybody moves then they'll be shot." Clyde looked over at Bonnie, "Get the money Bon."

Bonnie gave him a small smile and walked over to the cashier. She hated being called 'Bon' and she hated being bossed around by Clyde. But then again she was still a beginner at robbing banks. The cashiers looked scared when Bonnie approached the counter. Opening up the bag she waited for the money to be dropped in and every time a bundle of cash was handed over she smiled her innocent smile and said politely, "Thank you."

Clyde on the other hand was waiting for anyone who moved. He noticed the security guard moving for his gun. _Just give him a good scare._ Pulling the trigger, he laughed as the bullet hit the guard's hat. The guard looked scared out of wits and backed away. "See now I told you don't move!"

When all the money was taken Clyde and Bonnie ran back to the car. Clyde looked over, "You did great Bon."

"Why don't I ever get to do the talkin'?"

"Cause the gang is called the Barrow Gang for a reason."

"Well I wanna do the talkin'"

Suddenly the policemen from the town started firing at their car. Clyde ducked down, "Just shoot Bon."

Bonnie looked over at him and yelled over the gunshot, "Stop calling me Bon!"

"Fine. Just shoot!"

"Shut up!"

Their argument lasted the whole time they were in the car. Even after they had lost the police they were still fighting. Finally Bonnie threw the gun at him, "Clyde Barrow I hate you!"

Clyde wanted to throw it back at her but decided to climb up to the front seat and sit next to their getaway driver, C.W. There was silence but it wasn't the awkward silence. It was the silence after an argument, an argument that wasn't settled and nobody had won or lost. They had nothing to say right now and C.W. clearly didn't want to get in the middle of this fight.


	2. At the hotel

The whole car ride was silent except for the quiet hum of the car. CW tried to make some conversation but the conversation would end after a couple sentences from either Bonnie or Clyde. Finally Bonnie sat forward in her seat and leaned over a bit, "I'm sorry. Its just well you know when I get nervous I just talk."

Clyde looked out the window but said nothing. Bonnie sat back, "Fine don't talk."

They pulled up to the small hotel, and got out. Clyde walked into the office and smiled, "Do you have any rooms available?"

The manager looked at him and said what sounded like a bored voice, "Yes sir we do. How many rooms would you like?"

"Three."

Bonnie glared at him, "Three?"

Clyde nodded, "Three. One for you, one for me, and one for CW."

"We always share one."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't. I was just scared at the time and I talk when I'm scared. I hate being chased by the…" she stopped when she realized they were still in front of the manager.

Clyde smiled over at the manager and thought up a quick lie, "Just married…. her parents are so happy with us."

Bonnie nodded and CW just stood there. What was he going to say? He was just the getaway driver. The manger motioned to CW, "Then who's he?"

"He's um…. my cousin." Clyde said quickly.

The manager gave him a suspicious look. Clyde leaned on the counter, "We'll just have two rooms."

CW went outside to get their suitcases. Bonnie looked around, and decided to let Clyde do all the talking. Taking out his wallet, Clyde paid the manager and took the keys. When they got outside Bonnie laughed, "Just married?"

"What else was I supposed to say? 'Oh we were just chased by the cops for robbing a bank.'" He helped CW with the luggage and then looked around for their hotel room.

"Well you could have said something other than that." Bonnie said as she followed Clyde around.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't think of something else. Next time you think of a good lie."


	3. Memory

Bonnie followed Clyde into their hotel room, it was small but cozy. It was better than some of the other places they had stayed at. If only they could stay at those fancy, beautiful hotels in New York. But that was just a dream well one of her dreams. She often felt that she didn't want to rob banks anymore maybe she could settle down and have a normal life. Though all thoughts of this were out of her mind when she robbed banks. Robbing banks was a thrill to her, she had grown up a small town in Texas where nothing exciting ever happened. Nothing happened until Clyde Barrow came into town. She smiled as she remembered it…

Bonnie sat on her bed, it was early in the morning, she thought about skipping work for the day. Finally get up, she began to get dressed in a simple yellow dress that she had always loved. Her hair naturally flipped out at the ends, combing them down she side parted it and let the rest of it flip out. Suddenly she noticed something through her window, looking down into the front yard she noticed a man looking at her mother's car.

"_Hey." She called._

_The man looked around and then looked up at her. He said nothing._

"_What you doin' with my Mama's car? Wait there."_

_Quickly she pulled on her shoe and ran down the old wooden stairs and out to the yard, "Don't you feel any shame trying to steal an old lady's car?"  
_

"_What are you talkin' about. I've been thinkin' bout' buyin' one myself."_

"_Bull. You hardly have enough money to buy dinner let alone a car." _

"_Yeah but I do have enough money to buy a Coke. Would you like to go into town?"_

"_Aww well I'm goin' into to work anyway."_

_They began walking slowly down the dirt road, they had plenty of time to talk although neither of them wanted to talk about their lives much. As they walked into down and into town, the man looked around,"So what do you do for fun around here?"_

_She laughed, "Nothin' really."_

"_Just sit around listenin' to the radio?"_

"_Well what do you do for fun?"_

_He laughed, "I haven't had fun for years." Pointing to his left foot, "See my foot? I cut two of my toes off with an axe."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_To get out of working in jail."_

"_Jail!"_

_He smiled his charming smile and walked on….._


End file.
